The Perfect Bed
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Damien Sandow x The Miz. The Miz and Damien get a wonderful idea after meeting Grumpy Cat.


After spending only a few moments with the famous Grumpy Cat, Damien and The Miz knew that they wanted a cat of their own. The Internet sensation had snubbed them on RAW, but when talking about an animal that is known for her displeased expression, was it really any surprise? Regardless, the couple had decided as soon as their first segment of the night was over that the next day, they would go adopt a cat.

After looking around the city the next morning, Damien and The Miz finally decided on the cat they wanted to get; he was a dark-haired cat with the softest fur imaginable. His adorable, welcoming attitude was a pleasant change from Grumpy Cat's rude one. As soon as they had laid eyes on the cat, both Damien and The Miz knew that they wanted him.

Once Damien and The Miz had gone through the proper adoption procedures at Petsmart, they were thrilled to know that their loving new friend was all theirs. Damien picked the cute creature up as the duo walked through the store, wandering around until the found the cat isles.

"All right, Damien. We've got to find the best cat bed for him!" The Miz declared, looking around. He found a soft, luxurious little bed for the cat and held it, showing it to his partner. "I like it."

Damien looked from the bed that The Miz held to all of the other ones in the isle, examining all of the other options. The one that The Miz held certainly did look the best, but he had to make sure that it would be comfortable enough for the cat.

"Let him try it." Damien walked over to The Miz as The Miz adjusted his hold on the bed, fixing it so that he would be able to hold it and keep the cat safe. Damien gently placed the cat on top of the pillows and let him make himself comfortable. The cat moved around in the bed for a few seconds before jumping back to Damien. "Looks like he doesn't like it."

The Miz scowled in frustration before sitting the bed back on the shelf. With Damien following closely behind him, The Miz searched around until he found another that looked good enough; when the cat tried it out, unfortunately, he still wasn't pleased. With a frustrated huff, The Miz turned to his partner.

"He's not happy with anything I choose for him." The Miz complained. Damien stroked the top of the cat's head, making the small feline purr happily.

"He's as picky as you- I mean we- are." Damien commented with a smirk. The Miz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If he's not happy with anything here, we've got to try the next place. He's got to have the best bed possible. The best."

"Naturally."

After picking up several bags of the best cat food they could find, a beautiful set of food and water bowls, an overly-decorated litter box with a matching scooper, as well as a large case of the best looking cat litter, Damien, The Miz, and their feline friend set off for the next pet store. They tried out every 'awesome' looking cat bed in the store only to find the same result as at Petsmart; the cat just didn't like any of them.

After the fourth failed pet store within a fifty-mile radius, The Miz had begun to grow quite frustrated with the cat. He loved their new companion as much as Damien did, though he didn't understand why the cat didn't enjoy the beautiful beds that they had picked out. It seemed like the more expensive the bed was, the less the cat liked it!

"I have an idea." Damien spoke up as they sat in the parking lot of their last failed location. An exasperated Miz turned to his partner, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It sounds ridiculous, but... I want you to follow me." Damien opened the car door with one hand and held the cat carefully in the other. As he got out of the car, The Miz watched him for a moment.

"Damien? What are you doing?"

"I told you; I have an idea." The Miz watched as Damien closed the door and began walking into the pet store. After a moment, he sighed, turned off the car, and decided to join him.

When The Miz and Damien arrived once more in the cat bed isle, Damien handed his lover the cat. The Miz and cat watched curiously as Damien searched through the beds, passing up all of the wonderful and costly ones that they had looked at earlier. It was only once Damien picked up a basic, cheap blue cat bed that The Miz understood his plan.

"He can't possibly like that. It's boring!" The Miz complained as Damien walked back over to them. Damien didn't give a verbal reply; instead, he wrapped his arms around the cat bed and held it against his chest. The cat, who had been resting peacefully in The Miz's hold, instantly leapt and landed in the bed. The Miz watched in utter surprise as the cat made himself comfortable and even began to purr.

"He's simple." Damien stated as he watched the cat, observing how utterly happy he seemed to be.

"But- Damien, we can't buy him that. It isn't awesome at all! It's no fun!" The Miz huffed, his eyes stuck on the cat. He spent a moment just watching he creature, and after seeing how happy he truly was, The Miz's gaze softened. Damien noticed this and began to walk towards the check out lane.

"He's different from us, but he'll learn." Damien chuckled as he watched The Miz remove the cat from its bed before placing it on the counter. The Miz held the cat as the cashier scanned the bed.

"He'll have to." The Miz smirked. "He's damn handsome for a cat. We can't have him sleeping in simple beds and things like that. He has to have the best." The Miz stroked the cats fur, a chuckle of his own leaving his lips.

Damien paid for the cat bed, and once the cashier had bagged it up, he grabbed it and began to walk out of the store with his partner. Once they got in the car, Damien removed the bed from its bag, sat it down in the back seat, and watched The Miz sit the cat in his bed.

"... I still can't believe he likes that." The Miz shook his head with a smile as he looked over his shoulder at the cat before turning on the car. The cat had settled back into his place, curled around the bed. The cat's eyes were closed and he had begun to drift off into a light sleep.

"It took all day, but it looks like we finally did it. We found him the perfect bed." Damien gave a small smile to the cat before turning back to The Miz. "We'd better be heading back. We've got work to do in the morning. Photo shoots and all that."

"Oh! Right! Naturally." The Miz nodded and chuckled. He leaned over across the seat and placed a soft kiss on Damien's lips, a sweet action that the bearded man happily returned. They pulled apart and smiled at one another for a moment before The Miz returned his attention to the car. As he began to drive, Damien thought of an important question.

"What's his name?"

"..." The Miz hummed and tapped on the steering wheel in thought, his eyes narrowing just a bit. "Little Miz."

"I don't think so."

"Little Mizdow."

"No."

"Awesome Cat?"

Damien rolled his eyes, a soft laugh coming from his lips as he gazed out of the window. "We'll come up with something later, okay?"

"Oh, fine."


End file.
